


Metal

by Lord_Risley



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Metal kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Toplock!, WTF, What the fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Risley/pseuds/Lord_Risley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlocks sex drive just can't match Johns but he can fix that, if John'll agree</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Vixis who has a weird ass metal kink. I hope I did it justice.

"I'm sorry" Sherlock mumbled, not lifting his head from the microscope.

John looked up from his paper looking mildly confused. "What for?"

There was a ridiculously long silence. John sighed and raised his eyebrows staring across at his boyfriend. "For......?" He prompted, fearing he was about to be told there was Ecoli in his tea or that his jumper had been used to mop up an experiment.......again.

"For not being any good at the......thing" Sherlock mumbled again sounding clearly very uncomfortable

Johns expression softened and he put his paper down. He came to stand behind Sherlock, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Love. What's wrong? Look at me....please"

Sherlock lifted his head reluctantly to look up at John. His soft, caring expression just made him feel worse than before. "I.." He started but stopped to pull out the chair next to him. "Sit. .......please" He added quickly

John sat, as instructed, starting to look genuinely quite concerned now. Serious chats were not a usual part of their relationship and certainly never initiated by Sherlock. "You're scaring me now" He took hold of Sherlock's hands and held them tight with his own.

Sherlock sighed deeply "Sex"

John blinked "Sorry?"

"Sex. I know I'm not great at the relationship thing and I know you've been frustrated lately and-"

"I'm not frustrated" John interrupted.

"John you've been masturbating in the shower every morning for the past 17 days. You think I won't notice if you come out the bathroom all red faced, sweaty and-"

"Alright!" He interrupted again "I get the idea"

"It's...I'm not enough for you, am I?" He looked down, avoiding Johns eyes

John honestly thought he could see a little bit of Sherlock crack and break when he spoke. He squeezed his hands tightly over Sherlocks. "Now listen to me. I love you Sherlock" He lifted his hand to tilt Sherlock's face up to look him in the eye. "I love you exactly as you are. You are all I need and so much more. Sex is fantastic but I don't need it everyday to be happy. I will always wait for you and if one day you decide you never want to have sex ever again, that's fine too. I love you"

Sherlock stared back, a bit alarmed. "No. I love sex with you, I do. I just don't often feel....like it. I'm not like you. You can look at my sock draw and be hard within seconds"

"I am not that bad!" John laughed

Sherlock pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows with a smirk. "John. You once had to go hide in a police car when you saw me in a high vis' vest and cap"

"To be fair" He laughed "You said you were really hot and that you couldn't wait to take your shirt off ad then all I could think about was you wearing nothing but the vest and that stupid cap!"

"See, That's what I mean! I love you, and I find you extremely attractive" He frees a hand to stroke Johns cheek "I just don't have your...drive" 

"I told you it's not important" John said quietly, leaning into Sherlocks touch.

"It is! It is to me!" Sherlock sounded almost desperate

"Alright love, calm down. What can I do? What can we do?"

Sherlock sniffed in a most unsherlock like way and his hand stilled. "We could try a few things" He said quietly

"Anything love. What?"

"You won't laugh?"

"No"

"Promise?"

"Yes, now what?"

Sherlock chewed his lip nervously and leant in to whisper in Johns ear and then sat back to carefully watch his partners expression.

John worked very hard to keep his expression neutral, A skill he was getting quite good at after being deduced one time too many. "Ok. We can try that whenever you like, I-.......Woah!"

He's yanked up from his seat as Sherlock pulls them both up. "Get your coat!" He shouts excitedly pulling his own on. He runs off to the bedroom and comes back stuffing items into his pockets. He grabs John's hand and physically drags him from the flat.

 

Just over 30 minutes later and they're stood in a disused morgue in the old part of a hospital. "Uh...I didn't realise you meant the morgue Sherlock"

"Where else could I find one so good?" he answered biting his lip and running a hand over the cool, shiny metal of the table

"You promise this isn't used? And that it's clean? And that nobody comes down here?" 

"Positive" He smiles and pulls John in for a kiss.

John doesn't answer but relaxes against Sherlock letting his hands roam over the other mans chest, pulling his shirt loose. Sherlock grinned against Johns lips and quickly and deftly undid Johns shirt, pushing it off his shoulders. John looked up at Sherlock and licked his lips before wordlessly shedding his trousers as fast as he could manage. When he finished kicking off his trousers and looked up it was to find Sherlock naked in front of him gently stroking his erection.

Sherlock looked down at John, resting his forehead against his "I love you John" He said before kissing him slowly. He pulls back grinning, picks John up and dumps him onto the table  
"Ah Cold!" John giggled. He shuffled back until he was leaning back on his elbows.

He grabbed hold of the waist and of Johns pants and yanked them quickly causing John to slide forward and almost off the table "Hey!" He giggles again.  
Sherlock just grinned and pushed him backwards causing his skin to squeak comically against the metal. They both start giggling stupidly. "We're not meant to laugh" said John taking Sherlock's hand and pulling him onto the table. 

Sherlock settles between Johns knees holding the bottle of lube and a condom. His erection is rock hard and already leaking pre cum. He pours liberal amounts of lube onto his hands slicking up his fingers carefully. John flopped his knees apart and stared up at Sherlock. "You are so fucking sexy right now"

Sherlock bit his lip, grinning and leant over John to kiss him deeply, placing his hands on either side of Johns head slipping due to the lube. They both giggle between the kiss as Sherlock keeps sliding down. He finally sits back up. He wraps his long fingers around Johns cock and starts to stroke him gently as his other hand reaches slowly down past his balls trailing lube all the way to his entrance. Johns breathing hitched. He pushes gently forward against Sherlocks touch. Sherlck plants a kiss on Johns thigh and pushes one finger in forcing past the resistance until it slides in all the way. John gasps "Yes! Yes Sherl..."

The finger withdraws almost all the way before pushing back in. He works it in and out moving it in time with his other hand still stroking Johns cock.

John arches off the table slightly "More" he gasps. 

Sherlock grins and removes the finger and slowly reinserts two, letting John adjust to the stretch.

"Tell me.." John moans "Tell me what it is....Ugh....Why do you like it?"

The two fingers work into John as deep as they can go and start to scissor gently. He pulls them back, twisting and scissoring constantly. 

"It looks so clinical. The cold, hard feel of it against your skin and warming beneath your skin"

"Yes" John gasps, writhing slightly against Sherlocks fingers "And....?"

"The way you look lying on it right now" His fingers scissor as they pull all the way out "Ready?" he asks tenderly rolling on a condom and edging forward.

"Oh God yes!" John edge his legs further apart, planting his feet firmly 

Sherlock's hands grip Johns thighs and his cock pushes slowly into Johns entrance. He groans loudly as he pushes past the initial tightness and slides in. 

John braces his hands onto the cold metal surface and exhales deeply.

Sherlock rocks back and forth slowly and keeps the smooth, even rhythm for some time. He eventually starts picking up speed. He shifts a little and the little change of angle means his next thrust sends a sharp spike of pleasure through John who moans loudly and writhes against the table again.

Sherlock leans over John kissing him hungrily, wrapping his arms round Johns shoulders. His knees squeak against the metal surface as he thrusts harder and deeper, John groaning and shouting out "Sher! Oh Christ Sher!"

John wraps his legs up around Sherlock's waist, locking his ankles together and they move together sliding across the shiny surface.

The friction on Johns cock being rubbed between their stomachs becomes too much and he comes suddenly with a cry the wetness spreading across them both. 

Sherlock clutches John tighter and thrusts hard a few more times burying himself deeply into his lover and coming. "Fuck John yes!" he screams loudly.  
He collapses onto his boyfriend sweaty and panting hard. John strokes the damp curls from Sherlock's forehead and slowly releases his legs. "You're incredible love" he gasps breathlessly.

Sherlock's face rests against the cool table. He turns to look into Johns eyes. "I love you so much for this"

"I told you I'd do anything and I meant it" he smiles. 

"Good. Because if we empty the spare room we could fit this table in"


End file.
